<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the voice that rings in my heart by svnkissed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345244">the voice that rings in my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnkissed/pseuds/svnkissed'>svnkissed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not accurate tho cause i havent been able to watch it), Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Biphobia, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, attempt at slow burn, heavily based on the drama live on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnkissed/pseuds/svnkissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there are people that say, “two souls don't find each other by simple accident.” yeonjun thought it was bullshit, because he found a kindred soul after bumping into them. </p><p>and choi yeonjun doesn't know if this is good or bad for him, and his heart is torn. what should he do about the way choi beomgyu smiles and looks at him?</p><p>  <em>he's screwed. </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the voice that rings in my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEY HEY HEYYYY HAVE THIS THING FOR VALENTINE'S DAY *offers this*</p><p>so i was contemplating whether or not i would make this a chaptered fic because as you might know, i exclusively do oneshots and/or drabbles..and prompts. but never a chaptered fic on ao3. firstly, because it's pretty hard to actually WRITE  one. because of my general state, i can't do chaptered fics unlike the bursting energy i used to do to write so many fics on the same month. hope u can understand that i'm experimenting owo !!!!!!! pls don't mind me hehe </p><p>and i hope u enjoy this fic !! here are some reminders:<br/>- yeonjun ≠ jinwoo (he's just yeonjun in this fic)<br/>- will definitely be inaccurate/not really similar to the vibes of live on (haven't watched it except the moment where yeonjun had a cameo)<br/>- based on your light by txt, voice by LOONA, let me in (20 cube) by enhypen, うそつき by mezame-p and numerous others (will link a spotify playlist !!)<br/>- <strong>this does not reflect what or who these idols and people are. this is simply a fanfic made for entertainment purposes.</strong></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's only been two days since yeonjun met sohyun again, and he weirdly feels heartbroken. he remembers their relationship very clearly, but sohyun doesn’t..it makes him sad as he reminisces their interaction together. he's sent a few messages to her in facebook and such, and he saw how their conversation couldn't be accessed anymore. he doesn’t know if this was deleted or if she blocked him, but all he knows is the following:</p><p> </p><p>             1. he can’t message her anymore and talk more with her or reconnect, which sucks because she was practically his “first love”,</p><p>             2. he doesn’t memorize her number, and even if he tried contacting her through messenger or facebook, he’s blocked, and</p><p>             3. he is utterly shattered by the first two statements and he does not want to accept the fact that ji sohyun from middle school doesn’t like him anymore. or remember their relationship.</p><p>his heart sinks as he sighs, still reeling from the meeting and seeing that..yooshin guy. was he her new boyfriend? he's heard rumors, but..he doesn’t really believe them. wait, no, that feels wrong. he doesn’t <em>want</em> to believe it. that’s about right, i guess. he doesn’t want to believe in the fact that the girl he loved doesn't remember their relationship together. </p><p>he considered himself a lucky boy when she agreed to go out with him after weeks of giving her flowers and chocolates, and whenever he sees her pretty smile, he falls again and again for ji sohyun. as he reminisced about their time together, he thought that she was a bit of a pushover sometimes. especially to her friends— but he knows she means well and doesn't mean to hurt anybody. he remembers vividly how <em>she</em> went to hold his hand and open up her umbrella with him as they run back to her house, laughing as the rain dared to shower on them. they were late to come home thanks to the two deciding to clean up the place and spend some time together. </p><p>that would have been his most memorable moment with her, and he tries to hide the redness of his cheeks when the warmth of her small, dainty hand was wrapped in his shaking hand, and her soft, comforting smile was enough to light up his day like no other could do. </p><p>that was when he realized he was so madly in love with ji sohyun. she really changed him, didn't she? her presence was everywhere back then— and yeonjun couldn't ever forge his friends teasing him whenever sohyun looks his way and smiles, winking at him. </p><p>“choi yeonjun, what are you doing there? huh? go back to work!” </p><p>shit. he forgot he's in his shift in the library. he's volunteering because his teacher suggested him to do so because it can help boost learning. yeonjun thinks it's kinda stupid, as he sees that there isn't much of his classmates going to this library to greet him or to go do whatever nerdy stuff they're gonna do. pretty boring if i do say so myself. yeonjun was never the type to go on libraries, except to go there just to be away from class. that kind of worked though, since he <em>did</em> volunteer for this job for a week. would it be his best week ever? he doesn’t know.</p><p>he groans inwardly as he went to retrieve books and he was told to place them in their respective aisles and shelves. thank goodness for the labels, because yeonjun won't be able to memorize the genres of books and he would risk getting reprimanded if he guessed the genres. that wouldn't be good, right? yeah, it wouldn't. he figures that it wouldn’t be great to not have money.</p><p>another memory pops up in his mind. he remembers when he and sohyun first volunteered in a library together, and sohyun was a menace then, too. she would play pranks on some of the older staff and yeonjun went along. and he remembers the more mundane things— their knowing glances, a mutual connection, and their playfulness together. they were partners in crime, until.. </p><p>he doesn't even want to remember that. he was alone with sohyun in the vast field near the school, and she tells him something. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“it was a dare, yeonjun-ssi,” she says, drinking the carton of milk as she heaves a sigh. her hair was longer, then, and it was tied in a ponytail. “my friends wanted me to see what it would look like if i dated you, so..” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>she shrugs. how could she brush that off so easily? yeonjun was in shock as he tries to not drop the cola he was drinking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“s-so..you just..was it all just—?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>he didn't want to believe it back then. and even now, he doesn't <em>want</em> to. sohyun loved him, right? she wouldn't just forget him like that. </p><p>(but she did, and that hurt yeonjun in more ways than one. he despised how easy it could be.) </p><p>he also thinks of the guy that accompanied sohyun days before. his name was..yooshin, right? kim yooshin, he thinks. yeonjun didn't really care much about him, but what if sohyun was tricking him as well? he sorta got scared for the guy as he thinks about it..huh..</p><p>he hopes that yooshin guy has a better fate than he did. </p><p>yeonjun shrugs at his own misery, heart heavy as he went to walk around the library to place some books. as he was going to walk towards the romance aisle, he bumps into someone and he almost screamed and cursed out loud. he fell to the tiled floor and the books fell, too. seems like the other person he bumped into fell down, too, but they quickly got up and dusted their pants, before they picked up the books and placed them nearby, and they offered their hand. </p><p>“hey, um..are you okay? let's stand up.” </p><p>yeonjun swore he heard a deep, melodic voice. was it an angel? he looks up, dismayed that he didn't see a halo or some kind of wings, but he <em>was</em> enthralled by this guy’s voice and appearance. yeonjun rubs his eyes before he takes the smooth and calloused hand and stood up. there, he manages to take a better look this time, and he smiles shyly. <em>oh wow.</em></p><p>the guy in front of him was a little smaller than he is, but he’s tall in a way, i guess. he thinks the other was towering over some girls earlier. the brunette was wearing a plaid black and white shirt and a black cardigan with a cute white teddy bear stitched by the heart, some jeans and cute rubber shoes. converse? was it a converse high? he isn’t sure. he doesn’t usually buy converse anyway.</p><p>(fuck. okay. do <em>not</em> think of ji sohyun and her extensive collection of converse back then. do not think of the song by that big kpop group that sang about converse and associated with her. <em><strong>no.</strong></em>) </p><p>he sheepishly smiles at the guy in front of him, scratching his neck in embarrassment, “sorry that i bumped into you, sir. i..are you okay?” the other boy smiles and giggles softly, nodding as he arranges the stack of books and gave them to yeonjun, and the latter carried them carefully, making sure that they aren’t damaged. </p><p>“i’m okay, don’t worry. i was just lost, that’s all,” the boy says, his voice becoming a soft tone, and did his cheeks go pink? maybe because it was a little cold in the library thanks to the airconditioning or the windiness outside. </p><p>(yeah. that's <em>definitely</em> the case, choi yeonjun.) </p><p>yeonjun chuckles nervously and nods, smiling as he fidgets on the books a little bit after stretching his back, and the pretty boy taps the front of yeonjun's hand, and the latter took his attention him, and he waits, because it seemed like he was trying to articulate words properly to speak. soon enough, he spoke in a much smaller voice, “can you show me where the YA section is? i don’t memorize this library well..a friend wanted me to find this book but..” the pretty brunette smiles shyly and the volunteer hums in response, fixing the way he was carrying the books before he smiles at the other guy.</p><p>“sure. we can go chat while we go put these books in their aisles, too,” yeonjun suggested, and they both walked around the library while yeonjun was putting the books in their proper places. as they go through the whole library, they were talking casually and yeonjun learned more about the brunette, and for some reason, he was filled with so much..comfort..talking to this stranger he bumped into, no matter how cliché that was. </p><p>his name is beomgyu. also a choi like him, which makes him wonder if he would be friends with his classmate, choi soobin. interesting. beomgyu says that he’s in this band that performs frequently in their school; a guitarist, he says. there was a spark of happiness and joy in beomgyu’s honey eyes whenever he talks about his passion- and yeonjun could see this distinct love for his passions and interests. beomgyu wore his heart on his sleeves even if he may be a bit reserved, and something sparks in his heart, too, just like a lantern being lit up in a dark street while the rain pours down to the sidewalks and the road.</p><p>(wait, why is yeonjun thinking these things for a guy he just met a few minutes ago? isn’t this a little too early to be whipped for somebody completely new in your life when he's trying to move on from her? i think it is. but it’s yeonjun we’re talking about, though, so that’s kind of..expected, i guess. but let's not dwell to much into that.)</p><p>he was charmed by beomgyu's distinct accent, too— no, it wasn't an accent. did he speak in satoori? deep, slightly harsh and kinda attractive. ..was he from daegu? maybe. </p><p>“hey, yeonjun-ssi,” beomgyu calls to him, and the latter snaps up. he realized he was staring at a shelf. “you good there?” </p><p>he looks up at the shorter boy and nods sheepishly, “y-yeah. just got lost in thoughts. anyways, you were saying something about pronouns, right?”</p><p>beomgyu nods, as he flicks through pages of book he seemed interested in, and he spoke while doing so, “yeah. it's more like i— y'know, <em>use</em> different things. it isn't bad of course, but one shouldn't really judge a person just because they use it/its or other neopronouns and pronouns. they're stupid if they invalidate the people using it.”</p><p>“are you really this smart?” it wasn't sarcastic. </p><p>a chuckle, and the sound of a book being returned to it's normal spot, and he looks up. “nah, i'm usually not this smart. i just have good words and a fuckton of brainrot, which happens daily. unfortunately.”   </p><p>“that's okay, i get that too. and the pronouns you use?” </p><p>“he/they.” </p><p>“that's pretty cool.” </p><p>they both chuckle, and yeonjun went to the YA section, as he was done stacking the books with beomgyu. they were both silent as they walked, and yeonjun couldn't help but wonder that.. what if somewhere, somehow, he's met this boy before? he thinks it's a little too far-fetched, but not <em>that</em> impossible. he shakes the idea off. nah. he'll worry about it later. </p><p>beomgyu seemed to have lightened up as they have arrived at the section, and he bolted off to find a book a little hurriedly, and it makes him chuckle. </p><p>“excited, aren't you? many teenage girls usually come here. do you read these stuff?” </p><p>the other shook his head no, and that was enough confirmation for yeonjun. he distinctly remembers he and sohyun hanging out near the YA section of the library they both used to volunteer in, and just slack off. he chuckles bitterly at the memory. </p><p>beomgyu soon returns to him with a pout, and he slumps on the shelf, careful to not ruin any books. there was a lot of people that were inside now, and yeonjun felt energized, while he sees as the other fidgets and stays a close to him. </p><p>“i didn't find it,”they say, pouting as they heave a rather heavy sigh, scooting close.“what should i do..? hng..he's gonna be so sad..” </p><p>yeonjun pats his shoulder after a moment of hesitation, offering him his sympathy. he doesn't know if it was enough, though. “hey, that's okay. i guess you could find it somewhere else? or maybe you could check in next time. i'll make sure that i'll help you out.” </p><p>he shrugs, and he sighs, mirroring beomgyu from earlier. yeonjun and beomgyu stayed in silence, before the taller of the two suggested that they should head outside. they agree, thankfully, and he walked behind yeonjun as they go out by the front door of the library. </p><p>“so, you're gonna..head back to somewhere, i guess?” yeonjun started, after an unbearable amount of silence. he felt uncomfortable with the silence and how heavy it was between them. he needs to breathe. both of them, i think. they both need to breathe and talk, but neither of them are doing it. were they scared? afraid? or was the ice just too thick for them to break with a nimble pickaxe? it didn’t really matter, honestly. </p><p>beomgyu, after a few minutes of contemplating, nodded, and his lips curved into a small smile, “yeah. i gotta head back to our campus. if you go there..um..i hope we can meet up.” </p><p>he giggles, and went to retrieve his other belongings and bids yeonjun goodbye, going on his bike and cycling away from the library. as yeonjun watches him leave, he can’t help but wish that he could have talked more- but he thinks it’s enough. they’re probably acquaintances at this point in time. he goes back inside the library to continue his work that he was supposed to be doing, and he forgot to ask beomgyu something. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>his number.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>goddamit. how could he ever contact beomgyu, then? he doesn’t know what high school he goes to (hopefully not where sohyun goes to), and besides, they didn’t really tell much about the school itself. it hurts yeonjun and he laments his loss, already regretting to ask him. he could hear soobin teasing him about this later..</p><p>he hopes it wasn’t the case. he wants to see beomgyu again. </p><p> </p><p>----- </p><p> </p><p>yeonjun returns home, slumping on the bed with his phone on his hand as he stares at the contact number of sohyun. he pouts and places his bag down and removes his i.d. </p><p>he holds onto that little ray of hope as his hands moved without thinking. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>choi yeonjun </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt; sohyun-ah, i really wanna see you again </em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt; let's meet up soon, whenever you like, ok? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt; see you then </em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt; stay safe </em>
</p><p>he cringes at his own words before he shuts off his phone, heaving a sigh as he moved to lie down on the bed, and reaches out to his blanket to snuggle himself in. </p><p>ji sohyun. hm. she hasn't changed much since middle school, except her appearance, of course. he doesn't know if his eyes were playing tricks or not, but he notices that she was a little more..sweeter than back then. she would have been brash and energetic around him. he chuckles at that, and frowns. </p><p>
  <em>damn. it's really been a long time, huh. time flies. </em>
</p><p>he laid on his back, and he switches to think about the enigma: choi beomgyu. isn't he an interesting one? </p><p>yeonjun doesn't know what's going on with beomgyu. they're something that yeonjun wants to figure out— to unravel and to see all for himself who he truly is. of course, that would take a while, but would it be worth it? </p><p>he decided to look for this beomgyu person, whoever he is, because there's something that makes him feel something. </p><p>he just doesn't know. </p><p>yeonjun groans in frustration and rolls on his bed, pouting. it's all so confusing..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>;  my <a href="https://t.co/rI3k5mYJLh">twt</a><br/>;  my <a href="curiouscat.qa/tinysonia">curiouscat</a><br/>;  <a href="https://youtu.be/rEnYSN3xa3A">usotsuki by mezame-p</a><br/>;  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4CJFvkGMac4Ttn5NNpNFSV?si=0SQGrR5oT4KEtpse39arTw">spotify playlist</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>